For Those That She Loves
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: Takes place during "Phoenix". Having just killed a man, Lana must deal with her emotions.


**Smallville**

"For Those That She Loves"

Written by Mark Moore

  
Author's note: This fic takes place during "Phoenix". I wrote it from Thursday, October 9, 2003, 8:26 PM to Friday, October 10, 2003, 12:33 AM. Feel free to send/leave me reviews, whether you love, like, dislike, or hate the story. Enjoy!

  
    Lana Lang stared at the man.     She had come to the Kent Farm, and the man had brought her into the barn.     Martha Kent was tied up. Jonathan Kent was lying unconscious on the floor.     Lana had fought the man and gotten his gun away from him. She hadn't used it, though. She had thrown the man and impaled him on a pitchfork.     In a very short moment, Lana Lang had become a killer.     She was shocked when the realization hit her. Her hands trembled.     "Lana." Martha said in a shocked, sorrowful tone.     Lana turned to face her. Martha was still tied up.     "I'm...I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent." Lana walked over and untied her.     Martha stood up, walked over to Jonathan, and patted his right cheek. "Jonathan. Are you okay? Wake up."     Jonathan slowly opened his eyes. Martha helped him to his feet.     "What happened?" Jonathan asked.     "You were knocked unconscious." Martha started. "The men took Clark. Lana came by, and one of them brought her in here. They fought, and..." She nodded at the dead man.     Jonathan looked and saw him. He felt sick. "Oh, my God."     "Are you okay?" Lana asked them.     "We're fine, Lana." Jonathan replied. "Are _you_ okay?"     Lana turned around to face the dead man. She slowly shook her head. "I don't know."     "Oh, Lana, I'm so sorry that you were dragged into this." Martha told her.     "It's not your fault." Lana told her.     "I'll go call the police." Martha turned and walked out of the barn.     Lana walked over to the dead man and stared into his eyes.     "You had no choice, Lana." Jonathan said, trying to give her some comfort. "When the police come, we'll explain what happened."     "What _did_ happen?" Lana asked him. "Why were these men here?"     "I don't know." Jonathan replied. "Clark was kidnapped. We don't know why. We suspect that it was due to his actions in Metropolis."     Lana felt that he was withholding something but didn't press the matter. She was still trying to accept what she had done.     "I can't imagine what you're going through." Jonathan said. "Taking a human life can't - _shouldn't_ - be easy."     "It is." Lana slowly turned to face him. "It's dealing with it that's difficult. Not necessarily because of what I've done. I killed a man. I've accepted it. What's difficult is I don't know what to think of it. What am I supposed to feel?"     "I don't know, Lana." Jonathan replied. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "That's up to you. I will say, though, that you saved both Martha and I, and you're our hero."     A tear fell down Lana's right cheek.     "What kind of a hero am _I?"_ Lana demanded.     "The kind that saves lives." Jonathan told her. "Thank you so much, Lana."     Lana sniffed and managed an uneasy smile. "You're welcome."     Jonathan took his hands off of her shoulders. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"     "No."     "Where did you learn to kick butt like that?" Jonathan asked her.     Lana laughed. "I've been taking classes - and watching Buffy."     Jonathan laughed. "Well, come on, supergirl, let's go wait outside."     Lana nodded, her thoughts about her new killer status replaced with thoughts of Clark. "Thank you, Mr. Kent."     "You're welcome, Lana." Jonathan replied.     They turned and walked out of the barn.     Martha walked over to them. "The police will be here soon."     Jonathan nodded and looked at Lana. "Are you up to talking with them?"     Lana nodded. "If it will help them find Clark, absolutely."     She went silent as they waited. She hoped that Clark would be okay. She had lost him a few times already. To lose him permanently would be unbearable. She felt a little better about her actions. She felt stronger upon realizing that she no longer needed Clark to protect her. She could protect herself.     Lana Lang felt a sense of heroism. She now understood that she would - and _could_ - do anything for those that she loves.

**The End**

  
Copyright 2003 by Mark Moore  



End file.
